Clé de JJG
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil d'OS inspiré de chansons de Goldman. OS4 : Ensemble
1. Et l'on n'y peut rien

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème_ **«** _ **Base**_ **»** _. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné._

 _Donc, petite explication (et accusations) avant de commencer la lecture. Tout est de la faute d'Océanna et de sa visite chez moi, du Secret Santa 2018 organisé par le Forum Francophone, de mon esprit qui fait des connexions plus ou moins louches à tout moment, de Youtube qui a décidé de me passer « A nos actes manqués » pendant que je bossais, le lendemain d'une conversation avec Océanna sur les histoires d'amour qui se font ou ne se font pas parce que ce n'est pas/c'est le bon moment… D'où l'idée de ce recueil utilisant les chansons de Goldman._

 _Et pour ce court OS en particulier, je crois qu'on peut aussi l'appeler Jean-Jacques rencontre Austen et Orgueil et préjugés après une nuit d'insomnie..._

 _._

* * *

 **Et l'on n'y peut rien**

.

 _Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un_

 _Invisible, il pose ses liens_

 _Dans les méandres des inconscients_

 _Il se promène impunément…_

 _._

Vite. Il peut pointer l'exact moment où il tombe amoureux d'elle. Pas à leur première rencontre. Pas au premier regard. Plus tard. Comme si la foudre venait de tomber sur lui alors que le ciel est bleu et clair et que le soleil brille de mille feux. C'est vif. Rapide. Claire. Eclatant. Aveuglant. Comme elle alors qu'elle promet de protéger la ville et jure de lutter jour après jour contre celui qui les menace. Un moment. Il n'a besoin que d'un moment pour tomber amoureux d'elle.

Vite. Elle peut pointer l'exact moment où elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Pas à leur première rencontre qui a tous les accents d'un lourd orage. Pas au premier regard. Le regarde-t-elle seulement alors qu'il essaie d'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Mais plus tard alors que l'orage est passé et que la pluie tombe. Juste un moment où le soleil soudain surgit malgré le ciel gris. Elle n'a besoin que d'un moment pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

Lent. Il ne peut pointer l'exact moment où il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il ne peut même pas pointer le moment où il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'était. Point. Et aujourd'hui encore, il se demande, parfois, quand. Entre deux de ses balbutiements ? Entre deux rougissements ? Quand il porte le masque, qu'il l'appelle princesse et qu'elle lui répond avec assurance et autorité ? Quand il l'observe, penchée sur son bureau, ignorant le reste du monde alors qu'elle dessine et crée ? Il ne l'a jamais su. Il sait juste qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul moment mais le résultat reste le même. Il l'aime.

Lent. Elle ne peut pointer l'exact moment où elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle est même sûre qu'il n'y a pas eu qu'un seul moment. Ce sont des nuits passées ensemble à parcourir les toits parisiens. Ce sont des jours à lutter côte à côte. Ce sont des mauvais jeux de mots à des moments inopportuns qui la font sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. Ce sont des silences à observer la lune, les étoiles ou le nuages, sur son balcon ou la tour Eiffel, en attendant leur prochain combat… Ce n'est pas un seul moment mais le résultat reste le même. Elle l'aime.

.

 _Il choisit ses tours_

 _Et ses va et ses vient_

 _Ainsi fait l'amour_

 _Et l'on n'y peut rien._

 _..._

* * *

Review ?

(Sérieusement… Comment je me retrouve autant impliquée dans la romance de ces deux gamins avec l'âge que j'ai… Tssss...)


	2. Je voudrais vous revoir

Réponse à Review :

A NellielK :

Merci. Tu me rassures. C'est la même chose pour moi. Double de leur âge, biberonnée aux histoires de super-héros depuis trop longtemps. Il me font retrouver mon adolescence ces deux petits.

Contente que ça t'ait plu.

.

* * *

.

 _Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème_ _ **«**_ _ **Hier**_ **»** _. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné._

 _Encore un OS écrit en décalé de la nuit. Encore Goldman. Très certainement AU…_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Je voudrais vous revoir**_

 _._

… _Nos raisons_ _renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires_

 _Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense_

 _Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir…_

 _._

Il savait qu'elle avait sorti les vieux albums photo de leur placard. Il l'avait vu faire. Il l'avait même aidé à un moment. Il savait même pourquoi elle l'avait fait. C'était pour les enfants, enfin pour l'un de leurs petits-enfants. Pour un projet à l'école. Mais il fut tout de même surpris de voir tous leurs albums photos ou presque sur l'immense table rectangulaire qui se trouvait sur le terrasse. Il était surpris mais aussi secrètement ravi. Il y avait un charme certain à tous ces albums. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'ils disaient souvent, et tous les deux, qu'ils occupaient sans doute un peu trop de place dans leurs placards. Il y avait un album pour chaque année depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et deux si c'était l'année de naissance de l'un de leurs enfants ou de leurs petits-enfants. Tous remplis de photos qu'elle avait soigneusement choisies. C'était toujours un tel plaisir de sortir les albums du placard pour les regarder…

Il s'assit et en prit un au hasard. Les enfants n'allaient sans doute par tarder à arriver mais il aurait sûrement le temps de se replonger dans l'un des albums. Même si ce n'était que pour un instant. L'album qu'il venait de prendre était l'un des plus vieux. Des visages d'adolescents souriants, grimaçants, hilares, fiers, énervés se succédaient au fur et à mesure des pages qu'ils tournaient. Il s'arrêta pendant un court instant sur une photo de classe, cherchant les noms de chacun, souriant lorsqu'un vieux souvenir revenait à son esprit. Il passa ensuite à la page suivante, puis à une autre, puis encore une autre, jusqu'à…

Ce n'était pas une photo qui se trouvait sur la page à laquelle il venait de s'arrêter. Pas vraiment en tout cas. C'était une feuille imprimée. C'était un article accompagné d'une photo.

Il rit.

Alya… Chère Alya qui avait poursuivi Ladybug et Chat noir pour une interview et une photographie…

Il relut l'article avec plaisir puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui l'accompagnait. Ladybug et Chat noir devant… Etait-ce la gare de Lyon qu'il apercevait derrière eux ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'une attaque là-bas.

Chat noir regardait Ladybug qui devait certainement regarder Alya.

Cette lueur dans son regard…

Il sourit tendrement.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite plus longuement sur Ladybug.

Tant de souvenirs…

Elle avait disparu la première. Elle l'avait prévenu avant de le faire évidemment mais elle avait tout de même disparu la première. Sa vie, cette autre vie dont il ne savait rien, la réclamait à corps et à cri apparemment. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Les attaques étaient devenues rares à cette époque. Elles avaient même complètement cessé quelques temps auparavant avant de recommencer mais jamais avec la même vigueur qu'avant. Il se souvenait bien de cette année. Son père avait fait sa première crise cardiaque à la plus grande surprise de tous - il était jeune pour faire un infarctus – mais il s'était remis. Quelques années plus tard, il y en avait eu une seconde et on avait alors véritablement craint pour lui.

Elle l'avait tellement aidée cette année-là, sans même savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans sa vie, sans même savoir que son père venait de faire un deuxième infarctus. Elle avait été là. Pour lui. Toujours. Comme n'importe lequel de ses amis. Mais c'était elle. Tout le monde avait été présent pour lui mais elle était sa dame depuis si longtemps et elle l'était restée même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de romantique entre eux. Une dame et son chevalier. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient dans cette vie et cela comptait énormément. Leur autre vie à tous les deux comptaient aussi évidemment. Enormément. Mais différemment.

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait à cette époque et s'il avait eu un moyen de la contacter, il lui aurait envoyé des dizaines de lettre de remerciement. Elle avait été tellement patiente. Ils avaient tous été tellement patients. Mais elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le suivre nuit après nuit sur les toits de Paris. Elle avait même souhaité une attaque avec lui !

Un petit rire secoua ses épaules à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait dit ça que pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait déjà à cette époque qu'elle considérait la rareté des attaques comme une bénédiction. Il aurait sûrement été de son avis sans ce qui avait eu lieu dans son autre vie.

Puis les akumas avaient définitivement disparu et elle aussi. Il y avait eu un dernier au revoir – un adieu plutôt – entre eux. Il y avait eu une dernière course sur les toits de Paris.

Et elle était partie…

Il avait continué sans elle. Pendant un temps…

Il commença à jouer ave l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt. Pas son alliance. L'autre. Cet anneau dont l'apparition coïncidait avec tant d'autres dans sa vie.

Avait-elle gardé ses boucles d'oreilles ?

« Adrien ! »

Il releva la tête, cessa de jouer avec son anneau.

« Ils sont arrivés ?

-Tu les aurais entendus. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Appelle-moi quand ils seront là.

-Oui chérie. »

Il retourna aux albums qui se trouvaient devant lui, en ouvrit un autre au hasard. Il n'en tourna que quelques pages avant d'entendre le bruit d'un moteur. Il releva la tête. Une voiture était en train d'arriver cher eux. Il se leva.

« Marinette, ils sont là ! »

 _._

… _L'âge est un dernier long voyage_

 _Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va_

 _Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages_

 _Que ce qui vraiment compta_

 _Et se dire merci_

 _De ses perles de vie_

 _Il est certaines blessures_

 _Au goût de victoire…_

 _._

Cachés dans un arbre, deux créatures plus que millénaires assistaient aux retrouvailles de la famille Agreste.

« Les plus grands imbéciles que la Terre ait jamais portés. Les plus grands. Sérieusement.

-Mais les plus mignons aussi.

-Ça fait plus de cinquante ans, Tikki. Plus de cinquante ans.

-Je sais, Plagg. Je sais. »

…

* * *

Je devais rajouter cette espèce d'épilogue avec Tikki et Plagg. J'étais obligée. Vraiment.


	3. Doux

Cette fic a été inspirée par le thème « **Cou** » donné pendant la nuit d'écriture d'avril du FoF (ou Forum Francophone. Voir mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil). Le principe des nuits, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Au début, je ne pensais pas faire une variation sur ce thème dans ce fandom (parce que oui, j'ai fini par faire 8 OS sur ce thème, chacun dans un fandom différent…) et puis Youtube m'a rappelé cette chanson de Goldman. J'ai pris ça comme un signe du Destin.

 _Doux,_ au départ, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'a fait penser à penser à Nathaniel et à l'épisode _Le Dessinateur_ mais quand il a fallu me mettre à l'écriture, quelque chose n'allait pas et après plusieurs tentatives, changement de point de vue de personnage, etc, je suis arrivée à ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

.

* * *

 **Doux**

.

Tout espoir était perdu avec Sabrina mais il y avait encore quelqu'un que Marinette devait voir se rappela-t-elle soudain après avoir rêvé pendant des heures à la main d'Adrien sur son épaule. Marinette devait parler à Nathaniel. Elle devait lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de le tromper mais elle voulait aussi s'excuser pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé d'appliquer un tel plan pour protéger Paris mais elle regrettait d'avoir blessé Nathaniel en faisant une chose pareille. Mais quand elle l'aperçut dans les couloirs et l'appela, Nathaniel ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de se détourner d'elle et de partir très vite ailleurs. Marinette se figea sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-elle le suivre ? Mais son prochain cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer et ensuite elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le temps de pouvoir aller lui parler. Pas grave. Elle essaierait demain alors.

… _Mais je serai doux  
Comme un bisou voyou dans le cou  
Attentionné, tiède, à vos genoux  
Des caresses et des mots à vos goûts  
Dans la flemme absolue, n'importe où  
Mais doux…_

Marinette ne se transformait généralement pas sans raison mais elle en avait ressenti le besoin cette nuit. Nathaniel l'évitait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui parler et ce, même après l'énorme « Je suis désolée ! » qu'elle avait lâché dans le couloir du collège dans la journée. Cette scène avait évidemment eu lieu à proximité de Chloé qui avait transformé le tout avec son talent habituel. A la sortir des cours, tout le monde ou presque disait donc que Nathaniel lui avait dit qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et qu'elle l'avait rejeté en se moquant de lui, en lui disant qu'elle était « dé-so-lée ».

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui s'était passé !

Quelqu'un s'assit soudain à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers cette personne. Elle était assise sur l'une des poutrelles de la tour Eiffel. Il n'y avait que peu de gens au monde qui pouvait faire une chose pareille de toute façon.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. » dit-il doucement.

Dieu merci, il venait de lui épargner le si facile jeu de mot qu'il aurait pu faire avec cette simple phrase.

« Comment t'as deviné ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il leva les bras en un geste défensif tout en souriant. Elle aurait pu se passer de ce sourire. Elle soupira. Il baissa les bras puis se rapprocha d'elle pour la pousser légèrement de l'épaule.

« Fait ton choix. Ton ton. Ta tête baissée. Ta présence ici… »

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Ok. »

Un long silence commença. Ladybug resta immobile. Chat noir, lui, bougeait. Il balançait ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide. Il s'étirait de temps en temps. Il tapotait du bout des doigts sur sa jambe, un de ses bras ou sur la poutrelle sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Mais il faisait tout cela sans prononcer le moindre mot, c'était ce que sa lady semblait vouloir après tout, et puis soudain…

« Concorde ou Notre Dame ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes. Ça te dit une petite course ? Je te laisse choisir l'arrivée. » dit Char noir en se levant.

Ladybug ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-elle vraiment envie de rester là assisse à repenser à ce qui s'était passé ou…

« Donc… Concorde ou Notre Dame ?

Elle continuait de réfléchir, pensa soudain à refuser puis se ravisa. Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée en fin de compte…

« Notre Dame. »

Chat noir s'inclina.

« Si c'est ce que ma Lady souhaite… »

Il partit en courant. Elle se leva et le suivit.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'assit entre les deux tours de la cathédrale quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait gagné la course.

« Dommage que tous les glaciers soient fermés. » dit Chat noir en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ladybug acquiesça. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle pensa, pendant un instant, qu'il allait lui demander si elle avait mieux mais non, Chat noir garda le silence et finit par détourner les yeux.

« Merci. » dit-elle précipitamment.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Chat va mieux maintenant ? »

Evidemment, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais elle souriait tout de même.

« Tu veux en parler maintenant ? » tenta-t-il ensuite.

A sa grande surprise, oui, elle voulait bien en parler maintenant.

« J'ai blessé quelqu'un. Il ne veut plus me parler et n'accepte pas mes excuses.

-C'est son droit. »

Elle voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu t'es excusée ?

-Oui mais…

-Tu as donc fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le moment. »

Le regard de Chat noir se fit lointain.

« Parfois, les gens ont juste besoin d'un peu temps…

-Combien de temps ?

-Ça dépend des gens. »

Ladybug observa Chat noir pendant un long moment.

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

-Peut-être…

-Tu veux en parler ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Un long silence s'installa. Ladybug commença à observer les alentours. Elle pensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Nathaniel. Peut-être que Chat noir avait raison ? Peut-être devait-elle attendre…

« La vue est jolie, dit-elle soudain pour faire cesser ce silence qui commençait à la déranger.

-Très jolie. » répondit Chat noir.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que contrairement à elle, il n'était pas en train de regarder le paysage alentour.

« Montmartre ou Bercy ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment pour cacher sa gêne.

Chat noir cligna des yeux.

« Pour une nouvelle course…

-Ah… Montmartre ? »

Elle se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lançait son yoyo et sautait. Elle ne regardait même pas si Chat noir la suivait. Elle savait qu'il le faisait.

 _Je serai doux_  
 _Comme un matou velours, un cachou_  
 _A l'abri lovés dans notre igloo_  
 _Couché, debout, sens dessus dessous_  
 _Grand manitou de tous vos tabous_  
 _Si doux_

 _…_

* * *

Ouais vu la chanson… Toujours pas certaine que ce que j'en ai fait me plait vraiment. En espérant que ça vous ait plu à vous ?


	4. Ensemble

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Ensemble** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Encore une chanson pour les pieds… Qui a été rédigé en une heure et en décalé la nuit.

Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais revoir les deux épisodes de l'origin story de nos deux choupinous et… Et en fait, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Alors j'ai fait sans...

.

* * *

 **Ensemble**

 _._

 _Souviens-toi  
Etait-ce mai, novembre  
Ici ou là ?  
Etait-ce un lundi ?  
Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense  
Mais nous étions ensemble  
Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi._

 _._

C'était une mauvaise idée. Non ! C'était même pire que ça ! C'était le meilleur moyen de provoquer une attaque d'akuma.

Qui avait bien pu avoir une idée pareille ?

Oh bien sûr, monsieur le maire soutenait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'idée venait de lui mais Marinette n'était pas certainement qu'elle devait le croire. Devait-elle blâmer Chloé ? Quelqu'un du conseil municipal ? Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu avoir cette idée mais une chose était sûre, le maire de Paris était maintenant en train de passer sur toutes les chaînes de télévision et dans tous les journaux pour dire qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat noir, que l'anniversaire de leur apparition serait une occasion parfaite et qu'il allait leur offrir les clés de la ville pour les remercier de défendre Paris contre les akumas.

Les remerciements étaient agréables et bienvenus. L'idée restait mauvaise. Vraiment mauvaise. Il y allait avoir une attaque. C'était certain.

Marinette, en écoutant la nouvelle, avait immédiatement pensé à refuser mais au jour dit, elle se rendit tout de même sur la place de l'hôtel de ville et y retrouva Chat noir et le maire de Paris.

Elle blâmait sa discussion avec Chat noir lors de la dernière attaque d'akuma pour cette décision.

Le maire, tout sourire, leur tendit les clés de la ville. Après un léger coup d'œil à Chat noir, ils s'en saisirent ensemble. Il y eu des photos… Puis des questions.

« Ladybug, qu'avez-vous pensé de Chat noir à votre première rencontre ? »

Elle se figea, incapable de répondre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chat noir. Il semblait déçu par son silence. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à la question. C'était plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle avait parfois l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils luttaient ensemble contre les akumas. Tous leurs combats étaient beaucoup trop mélangés dans son esprit maintenant…

Ladybug regarda à nouveau Chat noir. Il souriait maintenant mais semblait tout de même toujours un peu triste. Elle regarda ensuite le journaliste qui lui avait posé la question. Chat noir. Le journaliste. Le journaliste. Chat noir…

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Je… »

Un énorme cri effrayé l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers Chat noir qui inclina la tête. Une seconde plus tard, ils s'élançaient tous les deux dans la direction d'où provenait le cri.

Le combat fut rapide et une fois qu'il fut terminé et avant qu'elle ne se détransforme, Ladybug se tourna vers Chat noir pour lui dire :

« Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien mais maintenant, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un meilleur partenaire que toi ! »

Elle dut s'en aller en quatrième vitesse mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle aurait presque juré entendre Chat noir ronronner.

.

 _Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense  
Mais nous étions ensemble  
Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi._

 _..._

* * *

Misty, je persiste et signe… Ce thème est un complot de ta part pour me faire écrire le time travel :p

(Il serait peut-être temps que je me décide enfin à finir de regarder cette saison 2 aussi…)


End file.
